


My love will never die

by orphan_account



Series: Mikannie drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Dorks in Love, F/F, Language Barrier, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Songfic, Useless Lesbians, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You are that mermaid… The one who saved me from drowning when I was fifteen and didn’t know how to swim,” Mikasa spoke softly, no longer frightening, taking the blonde creature aback.“Annie,” the mermaid gasped out, pointing at herself with a wide smile. It was then that the human realized that the blonde, mesmerizing creature didn’t speak the same language as she did.“I owe you my life, Annie,” the navigator added after some seconds, smiling gently at the mermaid who seemed to be catching on what was going and who was in front of her.···Even after a decade, despite interacting once and briefly, their love didn't die.





	My love will never die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarotQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/gifts).

_ “Cruel and cold like winds in the sea… Will you ever return to me?” _

The pirate’s voice was smooth as silk and heavy with profound, earnest emotion even though she had just woken up from a restless sleep, her throat sore and her muscles pained.

_ “Hear my voice, sing with the tide… My love will never die.” _

Her singing grew soft and silent, almost private, whilst she murmured those four last words in an impressively sweet manner. Longing took over her in the blink of an eye, her heart shrinking painfully within her chest, as she caressed the scar that adorned her left cheek.

_ “Over waves and deep in the blue… I will give up my heart for you.” _

Never had she ever felt a touch as gentle and considerate as the one of the being that had saved her life about a decade prior, the mesmerizing creature with whom she had hopelessly fallen head over heels in love for, and truth be told: she missed and yearned for said touch on a daily basis.

“Mikasa! Mikasa! Come over here, quick, you won’t believe what the guys have caught!” Upon hearing those upbeat screams along with the excited cheers of the crew, shivers ran down the raven-haired girl’s spine fiercely as dread kicked in, making her stomach churn and sink. 

With a deep sigh, the navigator finished buttoning her white, silky shirt and departed from her chamber anxiously, preparing herself for both the worst and the unpredictable. However, the preparation was all for naught for she would have never expected to see an injured and gory mermaid on her galleon’s floor. 

There were various stab wounds scattered all along her naked chest, crimson blood oozing from them only to blend with the water that still lingered on her skin. Mikasa could tell that her tail had been harmed as well, since it kept spasming every here and then and whenever it moved, the mermaid whimpered. 

Her charcoal grey eyes widened perceptibly as they were met by pained yet oh so familiar crystal blue ones, realization striking her harder thunder. Mikasa’s body moved automatically towards the mermaid, pushing her way through the goons that were speculating about the creature’s worth in the black market. “I want everyone to leave this ship at once.”

“B-But, Mika—,” one of them, Eren Jaeger, tried to complain yet he was promptly shut up by Mikasa’s hard glare. The young man gulped, afraid of the ruthless navigator, got off the ship and led everyone else to the town they had docked nearby, all the while followed by Mikasa’s iron-like stare.

“You are that mermaid… The one who saved me from drowning when I was fifteen and didn’t know how to swim,” Mikasa spoke softly, no longer frightening, taking the blonde creature aback.

_ “Annie,” the mermaid gasped out, pointing at herself with a wide smile. It was then that the human realized that the blonde, mesmerizing creature didn’t speak the same language as she did. _

“I owe you my life, Annie,” the navigator added after some seconds, smiling gently at the mermaid who seemed to be catching on what was going and who was in front of her. 

_ “Mikasa,” the teenager replied, doing the same thing as the creature had. However, her little grin fell when she noticed Annie’s frown just as she felt some liquid falling down her cheek slowly. After caressing the affected zone rapidly, hissing in the process, she noticed that the liquid was actually blood. _

_ “I must have hurt myself during the fall,” Mikasa mused as she recalled how she had been pushed down the cliff by some imbeciles from her hometown in what could be called ‘a humorless prank’. Her heart, however, skipped a beat when the mermaid placed her soft hand over her cheek and caressed it as if it was a relic that should be treasured at all costs. _

“‘Kasa,” Annie whispered, the accent still foreign to Mikasa’s ears yet as entrancing as ever. What caught her by surprise was Annie’s earnest smile and her reddened cheeks which were soon covered by her blonde locks. Her face flushed as well, but she didn’t even try to hide her blush for she smiled from ear to ear before nodding.

The human knelt in front of the mermaid with great respect and grace then placed her right hand upon her cheek, just as Annie had done with her a decade before, and her rosy lips pressed against one of her temples gently.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you any further.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
